


Just as it should be

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's not so keen on Jensen's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as it should be

**Author's Note:**

> I might of have suggested to a friend that if she leave a prompt over on lj on a comm for their second drabble meme and that if she did she might get fic for her birthday. She did and I strayed from the prompt and then some. But she still loved said fic, so all is good. *g* Written for Stagie on the occasion of her birthday.
> 
> Thanks to Nightporter's for the beta *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Warnings: Kink and light D/s

Two day's growth was not a beard and yes, it had been a silly argument borne out of stress and anxiety. Of Adam grabbing two days tour break and of him fighting with season six scripts that seemed to make no sense. Of not having enough time and wanting not to waste any moment of it. And the fact that the pair of them could fight like cat and dog given half a chance and that was when they were living in each other's pockets, not forced apart by a month's long and continually expanding tour and an ever looming filming schedule.

"Jen?"

Okay, not such a silly argument, then? Really there should never be that level of caution in his lover's voice. "Here, baby." His words soft and reassuring, trying to tell Adam that it was all right and would be okay.

It took all of five steps to get over to him, possibly some of the longest steps in his life before his hand touched Adam's face cupping his cheek. "'m sorry."

"I know, I shouldn't have reacted as badly as I did."

"No, I should know better and should shave more often." The teasing there might have been slightly forced but it worked as Adam's eyes started to smile again.

"Would you let me?" Again the question was hesitant but this time for another reason, one that he understood all too well. 'Cause Adam wasn't asking to just shave him and he wasn't just asking him to trust him with a cut throat razor either.

What he was asking for was more than that, oh so much more.

And just the look that Adam was now wearing was almost enough to have him on his knees. Almost but not quite, he was a bit stubborn like that – liked to make Adam work for it. "Show me what you'd plan on using."

Adam's lips twitched slightly at his request, almost hiding his smile but not quite. Something that probably made him happier than it should.

"Back in a moment."

A minute or so later he was handed a slim black ebony box, very obviously custom made. On opening it he was unsurprised to find crushed red velvet, nor surprised to find the beautiful razor that lay inside. Old but not too old, the handle inset with what looked like mother of pearl or possibly opal given the way that the color hues changed as he moved it. The blade almost shone - well oiled and protected, obviously loved and looked after; the carbon steel deadly sharp.

There was no getting away from the way his hands shook as he handed it back to Adam, knowing that the want would be showing in his eyes, something he made no effort to hide. "Please." The need lacing that word would have been embarrassing if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Adam wanted to hear it.

The hand that curled round the back of his neck drew him in to a gentle and reassuring kiss, one that showed him that maybe his scruff wasn't as much of a problem as he thought and that maybe their argument had been more for the sake of needing to clear stress and suddenly having a safe place to do it again.

*~*

The lather felt soft against his skin seeming to smell faintly of lemons, the razor's touch light and sure. Dragging up over his cheek, his head resting back against Adam's bare stomach, the sound of his and Adam's breathing the only thing that accompanied the rasp of the razor strokes.

Each touch of the edge drew him further into the deepening silence between them, into the bubble that Adam was creating for him – for them. Just the slightest slip and he'd have a mark that he'd wear for the rest of his life, his stomach tightened and his cock twitched at that thought. Possibly not the best place in the world for someone whose livelihood partly depended on his face. But right then he couldn't have cared less, this was Adam and Adam got what he wanted and gave him what he needed.

"There, done."

A warm towel soothed the soreness and more citrus scented oil softened his skin. He felt cared for and loved; as Adam's fingers finally finished with an old-fashioned head massage he naturally took the final step and sunk to his knees nuzzling Adam's cock. Asking and wanting but not taking.

"You want my cock, Jensen? Want me to fuck your mouth? Use what you're offering?"

He might have just whimpered at that, he couldn't really tell but if Adam's dark chuckle was anything to go by he probably did.

A hand carded through his hair, focusing him – drawing his eyes back up to Adam's as that hand slid free of his hair, bringing his own hand to Adam's thigh.

"One tap for slow, two for stop. Three if you need to take a break – okay?"

He nodded, mouth watering, want pooling in his belly as Adam pushed his sweats down over his hips and fed him his cock. Inch by glorious inch, making his eyes water, his heart hammer and his ears ring. Adam's bubble closing round them even tighter becoming nothing more than pleasing Adam – taking his cock, about giving himself over to Adam.

A slightly hitched moan, a sound he knew as well as his own heart beat was the only warning he got or needed, his muscles relaxing allowing Adam to slip down his throat as he came, fingers tight in his hair. The scents and tastes familiar - welcoming, his own release unexpected and not exactly pleasant in his jeans. But not enough to bring him up from the place that Adam had taken him.

This safe warm and wonderful place where there was only the two of them, and only what they felt for each other. No tomorrow, no tours, no filming schedules. Just them – just as it should be.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted June 2010


End file.
